nine_yang_sword_saintfandomcom-20200215-history
Zhao Mu
Appearance He looked very handsome. His eyebrows were light and sloppy. Description He is called Zhao Mu and was extremely talented in martial arts, even surpassing his father, but he had a fatal attraction towards women. Four years ago, he met an extremely beautiful woman : Dongfang Bingling when he was traveling and had tried to tease her. Eventually, he was injured by a strike from that woman, causing his Yang energy to dissipate and all of his cultivation to be ruined. He became a useless person. True story said by Zhao Mu : I am a pervert. I am like a fox. That year, my father formed alliances with enemies outside and killed all of my uncles who were planning to fight for the village head position. Our Horror Mountain Village eventually became the vassal of the Northwest Qin Family, our reputation in shambles. When I travel outside, I didn’t even dare reveal my identity as I was afraid that I would be humiliated. The more I felt like that, the more I wanted to become stronger, to promote justice and win back all the reputation we have lost. I wanted to make Horror Mountain Village powerful again, and I wanted it to be one of the top forces again. At that time, I was cultivating every day. How would I have time to pay attention to girls? I’m not afraid of you laughing at me. I was 24 years old then, and I had never touched a woman before. I told myself that I needed to cultivate until I become a Guru, which is when I will marry and have kids. Although Dongfang Bingling was beautiful like an angel, how would I dare to flirt with her? The truth was that time, I was on my way to Hell Training Ground to practice with some disciples of the Qin family. At that time, there was a rumor that there was a supreme Xuan technique scroll there, and many strong elites had gone to contend for it. Qin Huaiyu and I were considered the strongest there. As soon as we entered the Hell Training Ground, we met Dongfang Bingling who had come alone. At that time, Qin Huaiyu and the others didn’t recognize Dongfang Bingling and had bad thoughts when they saw how beautiful she was. They wanted to abuse her, destroy her cultivation, and have her in bed. To be honest, Dongfang Bingling wasn’t that beautiful, but she could move the heart of every man. This fact is something that I agree with. At that moment, I was truly a little fond of her and couldn’t bear to see her fall into the hands of that garbage Qin Huaiyu, so I warned her: ‘This is a dangerous place. Why did you come here alone to look at the crowd? Leave now or there will be a fatal disaster.' That was exactly what I told her. I did not add a single word or lie about what I said. After hearing me, she looked at me and showed a glimpse of disdain. Then, she struck me, sending me a few dozen feet away. My veins were all torn, and I immediately fainted. When I woke up, I had already become a cripple. Then, I realized that this woman was Dongfang Bingling, the daughter of the Yin Yang Sect’s Lord, a Celestial, the most talented person in the world who could possibly become a martial saint. Then, everyone laughed at me, said that I was a pervert wanting to molest the angel, and it served me right that I was crippled. Not only could my father not fight for justice for me, but he also even had to go to the Yin Yang Sect and kneel for three days and three nights to beg for their forgiveness. Even today, I am still the laughingstock of the world. Such an arrogant angel, arrogant Yin Yang Sect. Could it be that us normal people deserve to be beaten to death and be trampled over by thousands of feet? Haha, haha…[https://wuxiaworld.site/novel/nine-yang-sword-saint/chapter-80/ Chapter 80] References